


An Immoral Valentine's

by MooseAndSquirrelLosechester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Choking, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Pre-Lucifer's Fall, Valentine's Day, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseAndSquirrelLosechester/pseuds/MooseAndSquirrelLosechester
Summary: Valentine's Day is Lucifer and Michael's day for no one besides each other.





	An Immoral Valentine's

It was rather disappointing when the morning skies were filled with a gloomy sense of foggy rain, the thick air from above blowing a chilly breeze through the silky nylon bed curtains that gyrated gracefully in the wind. It’s true that Michael did believe that everyday is a blessing from their father, but today was Valentine’s Day; a special day for him and his pesky little brother.

It was Lucifer’s idea to have a place to rest and recover from the day outside in the engagingly aesthetic garden rich with a variety of brilliantly blossoming flowers. Once he told his brother of his innocently agog notion, Michael immediately arranged the outdoor getaway for the two of them to exist as soon as possible. Nothing could top the moment when Michael presented him their new place to try and attempt the sleep thingy the humans do. Lucifer’s eyes lit up like a light and he tightly hugged his elder brother like his life depended on it.

The nights they didn’t have something to be angry at each other for was spent laying in the outdoor bed, entangled lovingly in each other’s arms, observing the birth and twinkle of each litter of stars. Those nights were unspokenly their favorite times around the brothers. There was always this indescribably romantic aura that filled the cricketing nature-filled air that led from gale of their talking to forbiddenly venereal sins that would make God blush.

The nightfall before that somber morning was one of those irresistibly sordid experiences. It was supposed to be the glorious night before Valentine’s Day, afterall. Met with a anticlimax of his expectations from the morning, Michael sat up from the sleek silken sheets, a bitter taste on his tongue from the alcohol Lucifer had snuck from Earth to pop their white lightning cherries. It seemed that it was the only thing that could get them to the closest resemblance of sleep. Personally, it wasn’t worth the cloudy sting in his head, but he’d have to see if Lucifer had the same reaction.

Michael peered over Lucifer’s motionless figure, who was godzilla-cuddling him. It was the first time he’d seen his brother in a sleeping state and God, was he gorgeous. His faultless features complemented the peaceful expression on his heavenly face. His long, winsome eyelashes fluttered against his elegantly creamy skin, his plump, succulent lips slightly parted for a small drabble of drool to string off his glistening bottom lip. His hair was a matted mess in a consummating way, the golden strands sticking up in all different directions. His little brother was unfairly perfect.

It seemed every time he laid eyes on Lucifer, he had to repress the urge to passionately osculate him, feeling every inch of him in a twistedly fond way of brotherhood. This time, however, he didn’t want it to be necessary to fight. It was so ridiculous to Michael that it was no secret to any angel that him and his brother held a bond that went far beyond kin and yet they had to put on a counterfeit show for all of heaven to see. Of course he loved and obeyed his Father for anything he’d ask, but it was growing rather obvious to himself that the link between Lucifer and himself was worming its way into his heart and top priorities. Today was a day he could ignore boundaries.

Michael slumped back into his warm indentation in the bed, under the thick blanket that they had sewn together with discarded angel feathers. He placed his nose gently against Lucifer’s, snaking his arms back around his brother. He shivered in delight as he tenderly pressed their lips together, a feeling of completion washing over his body. However, Michael didn’t expect the same tweak of desire to be returned to him when Lucifer’s lips mingled with his own, nipping at his lower lip. Lucifer’s alluring icy blue eyes unbolted just a small slit, but they were glazed over with a ravishingly lechery that sent a strike of forbidden want in Michael’s heart. On a normal day, Michael would shy away at the thought of a morning scene, feeling he was covered in enough unwashed sins needed to be cleansed by his Father. It was a real heartbreak for Lucifer, who would have mixed emotions when he awoke to an empty place next to him. At some times, he’d contemplate if he was just his eldest brother’s booty call, only to be showered in Michael’s touch the next night.

When his brother tried to pull away from the kiss, Lucifer intensified the canoodle to hold on to a little bit of love before they would part. He gently yet hungrily melted his tongue with Michael’s, and was surprised when his brother gently tugged him closer. Michael’s tongue guided Lucifer’s in an entailing sway, the younger’s frosty hands sensually drifting upwards to messily tangle his slim fingers in Michael’s inky hair, giving him better access to his own cavern, one he’s explored a thousand times.

When they did depart lips, Lucifer’s polar aquamarine eyes met Michael’s glimmering viridescent ones, a leer on the younger’s face. “Good morning to you too,” He remarked, his lips beauteously swollen from the previous night. “Does that make me Sleeping Beauty?”

Michael rolled his eyes, sitting up from the bed, the wind chilling his nearly bare chest, the thin wife-beater sticking to his shivery skin. He reached over on Lucifer’s side of the bed to grab his overshirt, but a shine under Lucifer’s pillow caught his eye. He dove his hand under the pillow, pulling out the nearly empty bottle of liquor. He raised an eyebrow at Lucifer.

“Funny, I remember you complaining how this tasted so terrible last night,” He shook the bottle, a small swishing sound present.

Lucifer snickered. “Guess it can grow on someone with a dick in their ass,” He reached up and attempted to snatch the bottle back, but his annoying elder brother was a step ahead of him, yanking it out of his reach. His stare was never broken with Michael, who had a smug look in his eyes that peaked Lucifer’s irritation in a scandalous kind of way. A few seconds were spent simply staring at each other before Lucifer shot up, his fist clenching nothing but air as Michael moved the bottle yet again.

“Quicker, brother,” Michael teased, the tension growing as their foreheads brushed against each other. Lucifer tsked, diving for the bottle and Michael yet again moving it, somewhat smoothly advancing himself over Lucifer. The younger of the two smirked vulgarly, lewdly clasping Michael’s lightweight shirt and forcefully jerking him closer, their lips crashing together, teeth vigorously clinking.

It didn’t take long before Michael had long forgotten the bottle of liquor, as he bit lasciviously at Lucifer’s lips, passionately nibbling at the rivalry presented before him. Lucifer invited himself in Michael’s mouth, provoking his brother by releasing a light grunt in utter hedonism. Just as Michael ran his fingers mildly down his body, Lucifer swiftly pulled away quickly grasped the bottle of liquor, a baiting grin spread across his face.

“Pay attention, brother,” Lucifer mocked, taunting him in a prurient tone. He dimpled seductively when Michael’s expression turned from genuine to frustrated, twisting the cap off. Michael sprung up and tried to pifer the bottle back in his own hands, but Lucifer turned his back to him, tilting the bottle upwards to drink the remaining substance. As the liquor gently touched his lips, Michael yanked the bottle from him, the alcohol spilling all over his mouth, dripping off his chin onto the lacey white sheets. Before Lucifer could complain, Michael’s hands salaciously slipped up his body from behind, his viciously rough hand clasping crudely around his younger brother’s neck, pulling his body back so it leaned against his own. Lucifer’s view was blindly focused on the cloudy sky, heightening his senses dramatically. Michael slid his face in the crook of Lucifer’s neck, beginning to desirously lick the liquor from his perfectly sculpted jawline, suckling lustfully on the sensitive spot below his ear. His grip unchastely tightened on Lucifer’s neck, who was tremendously aroused at the feeling of being choked.

Lucifer’s breath became heavy as he was compelled to bite his own lip to desist the sounds he wanted to scream in the dead of morning. He whimpered amorously as Michael began to bite the delicate skin right under Lucifer’s jawline, the skin breaking, droplets of blood lining the mark. He winced as Michael’s alcohol-soaked lips grazed the mark and flicked the blood away with his tongue. In the pain, Lucifer strived to pull away, but Michael forcefully grabbed his chin, Lucifer’s erotically begging eyes meeting his eldest brother’s which were chock-full of steamy lust.

“Behave, brother,” He said in a badgering flavor that set Lucifer’s nerves afire. His face was pulled into a wet, aphrodisiac kiss, a delectable sensation that no other angel, human or damned creature in existence could make him feel. Lucifer grinned during the french kiss; He loved it when Michael got rough with him.

Michael pulled away, letting go of his little brother’s chin to shove him assertively down into the mattress, face first. Lucifer chuckled in such sinful want, ready to endure whatever the hell brother dearest wanted to do to him. Michael gripped the arch of Lucifer’s magnificently flaxen and gold wings, causing the youngest to gasp and shudder in excitement and delight. Michael ceased kneeling, sitting on his own legs as if praying, to tease and torture his brother’s wings.

It was rare for Lucifer to allow anyone to touch, let alone play with his wings. They hadn’t incorporated it into their sex life… until now. Something told Lucifer to allow his brother to experiment today, for he knew Michael would be careful, even in his state of ardor and lust. Stroking the tertial of his wing, Lucifer began to pant as his brother tangled the feathers of his allula. It wasn’t until he began to pinch and rub his axilla that Lucifer gripped the bedsheets and released an airy moan that filled the thick wind.

Michael smiled as he bent down to warmly lick the hollow of his axilla, causing Lucifer’s eyes to roll back in his head in bestial bliss. As he flicked the fragile bone with his tongue, his hand wandered to the bulge in Lucifer’s pants. The youngest’s mouth was watering in thrill when he suddenly burst up from his place on the bed, constrainedly propelling Michael against the headboard, an indecipherable craze in his eyes that Michael hadn’t seen before.

The flare thickened the aura, as Lucifer viciously attacked his brother’s lips, nibbling them in such a way it drew blood. The salty taste contaminated the buss, their tongues clashing ferociously, a fierce swipe from Lucifer tearing the thin fabric of Michael’s shirt. Michael furrowed his brows at this unpleasantly, grabbing Lucifer’s wrists and snapped him forward with enough hungry strength to make bed’s stable headboard creak. Lucifer laughed, positioning himself in straddle so he was easily accessible. They shifted comfortably, the heat between them aggravating the air. Michael pulled away, a string of saliva enhancing Lucifer’s arousingly dangerous smirk.

Michael moved his mouth to Lucifer’s neck, sinking his teeth into the bite mark he had claimed his brother with earlier. He leered at Lucifer’s uncomfortable expression, gripping Lucifer’s hips hard as he began to grind against him, a delicious friction resulting in Lucifer mewling a shaky yet needy gripe, letting his head fall back, a rush of pleasure filling his veins and clouding his thoughts. The warmth was so cruel and raw, but so addicting and erogenously enticing.

“Fuck me, brother,” Lucifer’s eyes peered intimately at Michael’s in a final teasing manner that drove him near the edge. The slight amount of dim sunlight highlighted Lucifer’s beckoning beauty, the taste of sexual desire stuck on his tongue.

Michael didn’t argue.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Allo, Darlings. I was compelled to write this after hearing Halsey's "Young God", and I'm glad I did. It's not Valentine's Day just yet, but this is my early gift to who ever is reading this. Thanks for reading and don't forget to drop a comment below and tell me what you thought :)


End file.
